


Diamond in the Rough

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Appreciation, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Elliott wants Octavio to know just how much he loves him, but Octavio has other plans.





	Diamond in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Based directly after the events of chapter 15 of my fic "Miroctane Moments."
> 
> Basically if you don't wanna read it, Elliott gave Octavio a promise ring.

Getting back into the city and delivering the car they’d used back to the car rental place, took far longer than was desirable. Running back to the Apex building in light rain, wasn’t exactly the ideal situation either, especially with a hamster cage and multiple bags in tow. Their visit to Elliott’s mother had been a success, and Octavio couldn’t be happier. The new weight on his hand felt good but knowing his partner wanted him to have it felt better. He didn’t think it was possible to fall in love with the trickster all over again. But here he was, grinning at his lover like a lovestruck fool, as he tripped over the steps that lead to the building and fumbled with their keycard to let them inside the living quarters. Elliott discarded their bags in the front hall and quickly made his way into their bedroom. Octavio assumed the trickster was simply eager to get out of his wet clothes, and decided to busy himself with getting Mica settled into his home. By the time he had put the hamster back into his original enclosure, cleaned out the travel cage he’d occupied and provided him with fresh food and water, his partner had made a return. Octavio leaned back into his lover’s touch, as he stood washing his hands at the kitchen sink and a pair of strong arms enveloped him. Elliott couldn’t help but smile as he stood behind the younger legend, watching him carefully dab the beads of water away from the stones on his finger, as he dried himself. It was the small giggle that escaped his boyfriend that really made the trickster’s heart flutter, when he pressed his lips against the side of Octavio’s neck, his damp curls grazing his partner’s skin.

Octavio couldn’t stop the smirk that spread to his face, as the trickster took his hand and lead him towards the living room, positioning him between the couch and the coffee table.   
“Stand there.”  
The runner placed his hands on his hips, deciding to do as he was told for once, curious as to his partner’s intentions as he watched him retrieve one of the colourful blankets that accented the room, from the back of the couch and spread it over the couch cushions. He raised a pierced eyebrow, when his boyfriend flopped back onto the couch without another word.   
“Tired already, amor?” Octavio quipped, receiving a mischievous grin from his partner in response.   
“I thought I’d just...Admire you, for a while.”  
The speedster ran his tongue piercing over his teeth, quickly yanking his hoodie over his head and tossing it to the side before moving to stand in front of his lover. Elliott observed him, lustfully, as he leaned forward to place a hand on both of his knees, bringing their faces closer together.   
“You think you can buy me diamonds and I’ll just strip for you like some puta?”  
“What can I say? I’ve got expensive taste,” Elliott told him, his voice seeming to drop an octave. “And you...Are the prettiest diamond I’ve ever laid eyes on.”  
Octavio chuckled quietly at the remark.  
“I think I’m more of a diamond in the rough, kind of guy.”  
“That’s still a diamond.”

Octavio dipped his head, allowing their lips to touch, softly at first, with the kiss quickly becoming more heated. The events of the last few days had sparked something in both of them. A craving that could only be satisfied by allowing themselves to become utterly lost in each other. Octavio almost had to force himself to pull away for air, a quiet gasp escaping him as Elliott pulled him back towards him, wanting to just hold hold their bodies against each other for a moment longer. The runner decided to take the opportunity to straddle his partner’s legs, prompting the trickster to pull him down for another kiss, eager to get his tongue involved. Octavio always enjoyed these little battles for dominance, as their tongues danced around each other, but they always ended the same; with a low moan from Elliott into his mouth, as he succumbed to temptation and the exchange becoming something gentler and slower. He swiped his thumb over the younger legend’s slightly swollen bottom lip, as they parted, letting out a satisfied sigh.  
“I never get tired of kissing you. You’re so damn beautiful”  
The speedster gave him a toothy grin, in response, using his ring hand to brush some rogue curls from his lover’s face.   
“You’re not so bad yourself, Mr Witt.”  
Elliott chuckled quietly, before taking the other man’s hand in his own, and bringing it to his face so he could place a gentle kiss against the silver band.   
“I’m glad you think so. Future Mr Witt.”  
“Hey, that’s gonna be Señor Witt, to you!”  
The trickster hummed in amusement, as he began to run his hands under his boyfriend’s t-shirt, savoring the feeling of his skin like it were a precious gold.  
“I’ll call you whatever the hell you want, as long as I get to have you all to myself.”   
“Be careful what you say, mi amor,” Octavio replied, mischievously. “I have a very active imagination.”

Elliott smiled up at him as he helped him out of his t-shirt, discarding the offending clothing to the side. The way the trickster's hands slid onto his back, pulling him closer, while simultaneously dragging his nails ever so slightly over him, made Octavio's skin tingle.   
“Every time I see you, I love you more and more,” Elliott told him, continuing to admire his partner’s form as he worked his hands back around to rest against the runner’s toned abdomen. “I’m so fucking lucky.”  
Octavio could feel a heat rushing to his face at his lover’s words, which was only exacerbated by the trail of kisses that was now being placed all over his stomach. He had no choice but to accept the gesture, with Elliott’s hands holding him in place. However, he wouldn’t have pulled away even if he had the option, deciding to rest his hands on either of his partner’s shoulders, as he gave in to the pleasurable sensation that began to creep over his body, his chest beginning to quiver as he let out shaky breaths. Elliott was proficient and thorough with his task, only stopping when his venture lead him to the top of his partner’s waistband. He tugged playfully, on the fabric of the running shorts with his teeth.   
“These are kind of in my way.”  
Octavio wasted little time, quickly shimming his shorts down his hips and legs until they were a bundle at his feet, which he eagerly kicked away. He eyed his boyfriend expectantly, as he watched his brown eyes gaze over him, like he was trying to mentally undress him.

“Well, would you look at that” Elliott hummed, running a teasing finger down the front of his partner’s underwear. “It’s my favourite meal.”  
“E-Elliott” was all the speedster was able to choke out, as his partner began to mouth at him through the fabric.   
He swept a hand into the trickster’s hair, pulling the curls away from his face with a slight tug, wanting to give himself a better view of what was going on. His cheeks continued to burn as his partner held his gaze while he worked against him, causing a pit of arousal to settle in Octavio’s stomach. He began to stiffen against his lover’s lips, leaving a lewd damp patch on the grey fabric of his underwear. He couldn’t resist the urge to shuffle his hips around, the barrier between him and the feeling he wanted to chase, suddenly becoming too much for him.   
“Elliott. Vamos, por favor. Rapidó.”   
“Hey, I’m not done with you yet!” Elliott responded, chuckling at the whine in protest he received from the younger legend, when he pulled his mouth away. “Turn around for me, baby.”   
Octavio dramatically rolled his eyes, but a small smirk crept onto his face as he did as he was told. He practically purred with approval when he felt a firm grip on his ass cheek, which was promptly followed by a light spank.   
“You’ve got such a pretty little ass, Tav.”  
“Oh, yeah? You like that, Papi?” the younger spoke, a tantalising tone to his voice as he swayed his hips from side to side. “Then how about this?”   
He slowly began to peel his underwear away, allowing it to rest just under his buttcheeks. The movement peaked the interest of his partner who leaned forward in his seat.  
“That’s much better. But I think it can be improved.”  
Octavio couldn’t help but giggle as his ring hand was taken, and guided to rest on his ass, before his lover leaned back against the couch to observe his handiwork.   
“Oh, yeah. That’s the money shot right there.”   
“Maybe. But what are you gonna do about it?”

A surprised yelp emitted from the runner, as his underwear was grabbed and he was forcibly yanked backwards, landing in his partner’s lap. The trickster fumbled with one hand, to remove the younger legend’s briefs altogether, parting his knees until he was spread obscenely over his thighs. Elliott’s spare hand came to rest against the runner’s throat, holding him against his chest, while the other moved down to finally pay the younger legend’s cock some attention, slowly stroking his length.   
“Remind me to take you into the bathroom next time, so we can do this in front of the mirror and you can see how fucking hot you look” Elliott mumured against his ear, before moving his mouth lower to suck on his neck.  
“What, ah, makes you think there’ll be, mmph, a n-next time?” Octavio quipped back, biting down on his lower lip in an attempt to stifle a low moan, as his partner began to jerk him off. “You think putting a...mierda...a ring on my f-finger puts you in charge?”  
“I didn’t hear you complaining before” Elliott laughed, slowing his movements down to a halt, a sudden realisation hitting him.   
“Shit. I totally went into the bedroom for lube and came back without it.”  
The runner grumbled, objecting to being tipped out of the trickster’s lap as he stood up.  
“Just use the emergency stuff,” he complained.  
“But it’s not an emergency.”  
“But it is!” Octavio continued. “Mira. If I don’t get some action right now, I might actually die!”  
“You can’t wait like, two extra minutes?”  
“No!”  
“So dramatic,” Elliott chuckled, but hastily moved to the living room’s entertainment system, pulling out what he needed from the bottom drawer with a flourish.  
“Y’know,” he began, as he made his way back to his boyfriend. “You’re gonna be the first one complaining when the zombie apocalypse hits, and we’ve already used this.”  
Elliott nudged his partner’s legs over, to make room for himself on the couch.  
“Alright, turn over.”  
“But I wanna fuck you!” the runner protested, with a pout, which Elliott couldn’t resist the urge to kiss.  
“I just wanna make you feel good, baby.”   
Octavio couldn’t argue with that.

He waited on his elbows and knees, as patiently as he could, while his partner prepped him, twirling his fingers into the plush blanket underneath him. He shuddered, as Elliott smoothed the lubricant over his hole, sucking in his breath as the tip of his finger slowly started to spread him open.   
“Mmm. You’re always so tight, baby.”  
Octavio buried his face into the couch cushions, muffling his whimpers. He was so focused on the sensation of his partner massaging his insides, that he didn’t notice the fingers sliding into his hair, until his head was tugged backwards and away from his hiding spot.  
“Let me hear you, baby. Please.”  
Octavio tried to protest at first, his cheeks burning as he tried to continue stifling his mewls of pleasure, until his lover retracted himself from him and used his strength to flip him over and onto his back. The runner watched him intently, as he slid off the couch and onto the floor, positioning himself on his knees. He tugged at the younger legend’s legs until they were spread in front of him, pulling him off the couch just slightly, for a better angle.  
“Try hide now” the trickster teased, as he pressed his fingers back into him, a satisfied smile spreading to his face at the breathy moan he received as praise.   
Octavio’s fingers dug into the soft fabric beneath him, unable to resist the urge to rock his hips against partner’s hand, craving more.   
“Te quiero. Quiero màs, por favor.”   
“Aw, look. I got him speaking in tongues. You’re so goddamn sexy” Elliott hummed, continuing to curl his fingers against his lover’s prostate. “You like that, baby?”  
Octavio nodded dumbly in response.  
“Y-yes.”   
The trickster grinned at him, with a devilish glint in his eye.   
“Then how about this?”   
Octavio's hips involuntarily jerked forward, when he felt Elliott's tongue being dragged along the underside of his length, wholeheartedly supporting his decision to continue fingering him while simultaneously performing oral.  
"Oh, Elliott…", the runner, sighed contently, combing his fingers through his curls, to hold his hair back.   
The trickster hummed in acknowledgment, using the praise to spur his venture further, taking his free hand to grasp the end up of his lover's shaft, as he used his mouth to attend to the rest. It was somewhat difficult to keep a consistent rhythm between his mouth and fingers but Octavio didn't seem to mind now, unashamedly, calling out to him as he swirled his tongue and fingers around. His grip on the trickster's hair tightened, while his other arm moved to allow him to grip the back of the couch. There was no escaping the hot and heavy feeling that began to sink into him, as Elliott continued to work him, beckoning with his fingers and hallowing his cheeks out as he sucked down hard.   
"Elliott, Elliott, Dios Mio! Stop, stop!"

The trickster immediately pulled away at the request, wiping the side of his mouth with his thumb, as he looked at his boyfriend with some concern.  
“Did I do something wro-.”  
“No, amor,” Octavio assured him, trying to get his breath back. “It’s just...not yet.”   
He leaned forward to catch his partner’s lips in a quick kiss, before pulling away and winking at him.  
“You’re still wearing too many clothes.”   
“I just...Wanna make you feel good,” Elliott reiterated his point from earlier that evening. “I want you to know how much I appreciate you. How much I love you. I just need to-.”  
The runner cut him off by placing another kiss to his lips, with more force this time. He knew words weren’t always enough to convince his lover, and he often needed a little...extra persuasion.   
“I want you, mi amor. I love you. So much. I want us to feel good together.”  
Elliott didn’t resist, as his partner began the process of removing his shirt and jeans and underwear before pulling him down onto the couch next to him. He couldn’t help but grin at his partner who was now laid out in front of him and eyeing him with a similar look on his face. Octavio squirted a generous amount of lube into his palm and began working it along along his partner’s shaft, ensuring to swipe his thumb over the head a couple of times for good measure. What really got a reaction from the trickster was when he dipped his head to place a series of kisses behind his ear, causing him to moan loudly, echoing the slick sounds that began to fill the space as the runner jerked him, at a rhythm only he seemed to be able to achieve.  
“Mmm...so good, b-baby. You’re s-so good” Elliott praised him, tilting his head to the side to swipe another kiss, which the runner graciously accepted.  
He took a moment to deepen the kiss, sighing with contentment when his partner mewled into his mouth, as he slowed his movements down to a stop.

Elliott swept his damp curls away from his face, watching as his lover shifted himself off the couch, and onto his knees between his thighs. Elliott knew exactly what the speedster’s intentions were, when he had that glint in his eye, and instinctively adjusted his legs into a more accessible position. He emitted a few shaky breaths as Octavio spread him apart, lazily taking his length in his hand to work himself to compliment with his partner’s eager exploration of his ass, with his tongue. The trickster let his head fall back against the couch cushions as his partner preoccupied himself with his task of spreading him open, opting to now get his fingers involved. Octavio loved every whimper, moan and praise that escaped from his lover’s lips, and knowing they were all for him made them sound so much sweeter.   
“You know, cariño,” Octavio began to speak, a tantalising tone to his voice, as he retracted his digits from his partner, and began slicking himself over. “That was..._cute_ earlier.”  
The trickster looked at him with a confused look on his face.  
“Wh-what...what was?”  
Octavio gave him a toothy smile as he moved to settle between his legs.   
“It was a good attempt. Really. I’m...actually a little impressed. But, we both know there’s only one dominant person here, and that’s me. And I’m gonna make sure you know it. And hopefully the rest of the building too.”

Elliott raised an eyebrow at his lover, preparing to question him again. However, he only managed to get out a single surprised gasp, as the speedster quickly hoisted his legs over his shoulders, leaning down over him, like he was trying to fold him in half.   
“T-tav, what the hell? How f-flexible to you th-think I am?!”  
“Why, amor? What are you gonna do something about it?”   
Elliott tried his best to come up with a witty comeback, but all he could focus on was the heat that started to form in his lower half, as his partner pushed into him. He could feel his face flush with embarrassment, feeling totally exposed in this position. But there was something about the way his lover was looking at him, with darkened eyes, high on love and lust, that made the feeling of shame melt away, leaving him with just a welcomed warmth. He wanted to be taken, and he was so glad that Octavio was to be the one to do it. But still, he wasn’t going to let Octavio have his way that easy.  
“Y-you’re, mmph, saying all th-this like I didn’t have you eating out of my p-palm earlier, you ass-...ah...ah...asshole.”  
His attempt at a comeback only seemed to heighten his partner’s desire to dominant him. He couldn’t help but succumb to the sensations washing over his body, as Octavio began to plow into him like a man possessed. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh on the back of the runner’s arms, knowing he would probably leave bruises, but he needed to try ground himself somehow if his partner planned on being this relentless. He tried to arch his back into his lover’s movements but was unable to budge in his current position, merely having to just let the younger legend have his way with him. Elliott wouldn’t lie. It was really doing it for him. The closeness to each other, the rising heat, the sweat that rolled off the the other man’s body and onto his own, the fact that he could barely breath and the sound of his ass being pounded into who knows where. It was intense. It was too much and not enough at the same time. But it was doing it for him. It was _really_ doing it for him.

“Yes, yes, b-baby. Fuck right there! Yes. Oh, T-tav...f-fuck me. Oh God, b-bab-baby. I’m gonna c-cum. I’m...ah...I’m…”.  
Elliott’s climax hit him like a tidal wave, as he jerked himself along with his partner who continued to fuck him through his high. He was almost a little emotional, as he watched Octavio approach his own peak.  
“Cum inside me, baby. Come on” the trickster coaxed him, as the runner whined into the crook of his neck, a low rumbling sound caught Elliott off guard, as the runner sloppily grinded his hips against him as he found his own release.   
Neither of them spoke, as they lay there, regaining their composure. Octavio decided to just not move, choosing to use his spot on top of the trickster’s body as his resting grounds. Elliott wrapped his arms around him, grazing his fingers along his spine lovingly. It was only when he had come down from his high, did the reality of what he just heard began to sink in.  
“Tav?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Did you just...Growl at me?”  
The runner cocked his head, squinting at him.  
“No?”  
Elliott couldn’t resist the urge to laugh.  
“You totally did! I mean, damn, baby. You can fuck like a wild animal all you want but you don’t have to make the effort to add the sound effects.”  
“I did not do that!” Octavio protested, as his partner continued to chuckle at him.  
“You did! I heard it!”   
“Did not!”  
“Did too!”  
The speedster stuck his tongue out at him, before shifting his weight off his partner so he could lie next to him, snuggling closer. Elliott scrubbed a hand through his beard, looking somewhat contemplative before speaking again.  
“How is it that you always find a way to outdo me?”  
Octavio snorted at the comment.  
“It’s kinda my job.”  
He held his hand above their faces, allowing the stones on his finger to shimmer in the light.   
“Besides, I figured I owed you. That’s why you got to have your little moment.”  
Elliott elbowed him playfully.  
“Is that so? Well, consider the debt paid. I don’t think I can move.”  
Octavio ran a hand down the trickster’s damp chest, grinning mischievously.  
“I guess we’ll just have to stay here then. What a shame.”  
“I would stay in a cardboard box, if it meant I got to see your face everyday.”  
The younger legend hummed, in acknowledgment.  
“I feel like I should get you something too. Something nice. Something shiny.”  
“Trust me, baby,” Elliott began, pulling him into a kiss. “I have everything I could ever want right here.”


End file.
